GomennasaiLuffy
by Monkey.D.Teresa
Summary: Dos mujeres.Solo una le robara el corazón.Pero la más especial, por obligación se convierte en nakama de otra presona y despúes le envía un mesanje de amor.Solo uno lo escucha, y casi la pierden.HanxLuxNa
1. Chapter 1

Gomennasai… Luffy

( Pov Nami)

Ella le amaba, y yo también a él. Me sentí tan impotente cuando me entere, ¿por qué creía que ella estaba a el alcance de él y yo no? ¿por qué creía que él me dejaría abandonada y se iría junto a ella?

No lo entiendo.

Bien para aclarar:

**Ella** es: **Hamcock**

Y

**Él **es: **Luffy**

Me enteré de que Hamcock estaba enamorada de nuestro capitán, hace tres semanas, cuando se subío a nuestro barco para pasar unas "semanas" (que yo pienso que serán años) de "vacaciones y dejar un ratito el puesto de emperatriz pirata".

Os contaré la escena con detalle:

**Hace tres semanas:**

Zorro: ¡ Un barco a la vista!

Todos empezamos a ponernos en nuestras posiciones por si era un ataque enemigo pero …

Luffy: ¡Hey chicos no os preocupeís! Son amigas mías

Todos: ¿ En serio?

El barco de las "supuestas amigitas de Luffy" se junto con el nuestro y bajo de el una bella mujer acompañada de no se cuantas más.

Hamcock: Ho hola Luffy-sama

Luffy: No me voy a casar shishishi

Primer error que cometí: **pensar en voz alta**

Nami : ¿¡ Casar!

Segundo error: **Mirar a Luffy y sonrojarme **

Tercer error: **Hacerme la dura con él**

Luffy: ¿Qué te pasa Nami?

Nami: ¿Amí? Y ¿pregunta qué me pasa? Que descarado ¿no?

Luffy frunció el ceño y yo me di la vuelta y hable

Nami: Capitán, se aproxima una tormenta así que decide lo que quieras hacer.

Luffy: ¿Me has llamado capitán?

Nami: ¿Acaso no lo eres?

Luffy: Sí pero…

Hamcock: ¡Qué descarada hablarle así a Luffy-sama! Ven Luffy con nosotras al menos yo te amo no como esa tipejo de ahí que tienes como navegante.

Eso me dolíó y no pude evitar soltar una lagrima

Luffy: Nami yo … ¿hacia que rumbo ahí que ir para evitar leves daños?

Nami: Hacía el este

Luffy: ¡Poner rumbo al este!

Hamcock: Luffy ¿me puedo quedar aquí por un tiempo?

Luffy: Shishishi claro

Nami: Si me necesitais estoy en mi habitación. Luffy TÚ no vengas. Gracias.

Me fui dejando a todos perplejos ahí mirando me, lo sé fui muy dura con él.

**Konichiwa mi'nina ¿qué tal va todo? Bien este fic se me ocurrio viendo un vídeo de One Piece que hice hace mucho tiempo y pensé ¿por qué no hacer un fic con esto? Solo hai que mejorarlo y ya esta.**

**Y esto es lo que estoy haciendo. El problema, o mejor dicho los problemas son:**

**1: El vídeo esta después de Strong World así que perdonarme pero voy a mezclar todos los dos años y Strong World, ya que como sabéis Strong World esta situada entre Thiller Bark y el Archipielago Shambody. Lo siento pero tengo que mezclarlo todo.**

**2:Tengo demasiados fics en total todos los que tengo escritos a papel (no completos) son 12 y claro no tengo tiempo.**

**3: Durante el curso no puedo utilizar el ordenador así que eso me quita mucho más tiempo.**

**Intentaré progresar los demás fic, menos en I Love Like Love Song, me he quedado sin ideas.**

**Sayonara y gomennasai : (**


	2. Tormenta

Gomennasai…Luffy

**Hey hey hey hey, panda. ¿Qué tal va todo?. Bue aquí os dejó el segundo capitulo de Gomennasai…Luffy (Que se significa Lo siento … Luffy) bien como os dije en el pasado capítulo, tendre que mezclar el Time skip con Strong World, es decir por que antes no lo aclaré, esta entre Strong World pero,(siempre hay algún pero xD) ya han pasado dos años. Espero que disfruteis:**

(Pov Nami)

Estaba en mi habitación, sentada en la cama, llorando. Yo que había prometido nunca más llorar, ahora mismo estaba llorando.

Por culpa de mi estúpido capitán, por culpa de esa serpiente que se hace llamar Boa Hancock la emperatriz pirata. Por mi culpa también, por no haber aprovechado todo este tiempo,

Podría estar ahora con Luffy, pero ahora…

Luffy: Oiii, Namiiii

Luffy estaba petando en la puerta del camarote de las chicas, coji mi almoada y se la lancé hacia la puerta, pero él sigió petando.

Luffy: Oiiiii ¡NAMI!

Nami: Luffy vete ya, no quiero hablarte más en mi vida. ¡FUERA!

Luffy: Pero Nami ¿qué te pasa por que te has puesto así?

No respondí, no sabía que decirle.

Luffy: Bueno, voy a entrar

Me juró a mi misma, que nuestro capitán no sabe el significado de FUERA. ¿Es tan difícil la palabra para entenderla?

Se paró en frente mía y me miró, si yo segia llorando, pude ver su cara de enfado después de mirarme.

Luffy: Nami, no llores, si no querías que entrara por eso, yo entraría para ponerte mejor y…

Le pegue ya había aguantado suficiente, no lo soportaba más. Él se estaba haciendo el cariñoso con migo pero sé que si esa lagartiga lo llamara iria corriendo. No pude evitar que mis lagrimas saliesen de nuevo de mis ojos y me tape la cara.

Luffy: Oiiii NAMI ¿A qué ha …? Nami …

Nami: Luffy, yo yo lo siento de verdad, no era mi intención pero es que …

Zoro: ¡ LUFFY HANCOCH QUIERE HABLAR CON TIGO AHORA!

Luffy: VOY

(Pov Luffy)

Me acerqué a Nami le quité las manos de la cara y le besé en la frente, y luego me fui a la puerta.

Luffy: Luego nos vemos, Nami.

Empecé a ir a donde se encontraba Hancock, pero seguía oyendo a Nami llorar.

Llegue a donde se encontraba Hancock.

Luffy: Tengo asuntos pendientes, así que lo que me tengas que decirme que sea rapido.

Hancock: Luffy, ya sé que tu sueño es ser el rey de los piratas y todo eso, pero, depúes de eso tu y yo…

Luffy: Hamcock, lo siento pero, mi corazón ya pertenece a otra persona, si se puede decir así, ya sabes yo no entiendo de amor, y muchos menos de cómo amar.

Hancock: Por eso, Luffy yo …

Se me empezó a acercar, seguramente quería besarme pero yo …

Nami: Ah, lo siento.

Luffy: Na … mi …

Nami: Luffy yo venía para pedirte disculpas, sobre lo sucedido, pero veo que ya no hace falta…

Luffy: Nami, espera yo …

Me separé de Hancock para ir juntó a Nami pero ella, ya se había ido.

Mire a Hancock, estaba enfadado con ella, entendí la razón por que Nami se portaba así conmigo, era su culpa.

Luffy: Mira Hancock lo siento, pero mi corazón ya pertenece a otra persona y NADIE va a renplazarla, lo siento pero no quiero: NI SALIR CONTIGO NI CASARME CONTIGO.

Hancock: Lo siento Luffy, yo no … me ire en dos días ¿vale?  
Luffy: Me parece bien. Adios tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver.

Me fui y anduve buscando a Nami y la encontre en la habitación, haciendo las maletas.

Luffy: ¿Se puede saber que haces?

Nami: Me voy no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Luffy: ¿Pero qué dices?

Nami: Lo siento pero. Paso de veros a ti y a Hancock haciendo vuestras cositas.

Luffy: Yo sobre eso te quería decir una cosa.

Nami: ¿Qué?

Luffy: No estoy saliendo con Hancock ni tampoco estoy comprometido, ni siquiera me atrae.

Nami: AH, vale. ¿Y?

Luffy: Yo yo quería decirte que te …

Ussop: LUFY NAMI ¡LOS NECESITAMOS ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA TORMENTA!

Nami se fue pero, yo le agarre de la mano y la apresione entre la pared y yo.

Luffy: Tu no te vas hasta que acabé de decir lo que …

Ussop: ¡QUERIEIS MOVER EL CULO!

Nami: Me tengo que ir lo siento.

Se fue y yo me quedé un rato pensando. Había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento, y se va. Despúes de haberle hecho sufrir. Me fui a cubierta. Todos estaban muy ajetreados, yo observe hasta donde estaba Nami y fui junto a ella.

Luffy: ¿No nos habíamos alejado de la tormenta?

Nami: Si pero tuvo que cambiar de rumbo mientras que paso las cosas que pasaron.

Hancock: ¡SACARME DE AQUÍ! QUE MIEDO ¡PROTEJERME AL MENOS! ¡LUFFY!

Nami: ¡OYE TÚ! ¡DEJA DE GRITAR Y AYUDANOS! ¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUE SEAS UNA EMPERATRIZ PIRATA! ¡PERO SI ESTAS AQUÍ AFUERA NOS AYUDAS! ¿¡ TE HA QUEDADO CLARITO!

Lo se Nami aun que fuera un rey, hablaría con ese tono que tenía, y mucho más a Hancock ya que parece que no le cayó muy bien.

Franky: ¡HEY! ¡NAMI-ONEECHAN! ¿¡hacia que rumbo dirijo el barco!

Nami: ¡Ve hacia el este después ya te diré yo cuando cambiamos de dirección!

Mientras estuvimos haciendo cosas que nos mandaba Nami, cada cinco minutos más que pasaba había una cosa nueva que hacer. Yo siempre estaba al lado de ella no me separaba ni un segundo, es como si pensara que vendría una ola gigante y la apartaría de mi lado. Y esa idea no me gustaba ni un pelo, ya que estamos en el nuevo mundo y eso SI podría pasar.

Cambiamos de rumbo hacia el oeste, ya se podía ver un claro, eso significaba que estabamos escabullendonos de la tormenta.

Pasó una hora, ya estabamos en mar en calma la tormenta quedo a atrás.

Todos estabamos tumbados en el suelo, pronto comenzamos a levantarnos y a hacer nuestros quehaceres mientras Chooper, curaba a los malheridos. Nami se levanto pero se volvío a caer llamé urgentemente a Chooper.

Chooper: ¡TIENE MUCHA FIEBRE! ¡LLEVARLA A LA ENFERMERÍA!

Rapido llevamos a Nami a la enfermería y la tumbamos en la cama.

Luffy: ¿Chooper que tiene?

Chooper: Exactamente no lo se, pero lo que sé es que es debido a la tormenta.

Luffy: ¿A la tormenta?

Acabé ¡BIEN! Se ha desviado un poco de lo que iba a ser la historia pero ya volverá a su ritmo normal (si es que se puede llamar así.)

**Agradecimientos de reviews:**

**LuNa HearTies: Gracias, me has animado a seguir actualizando, espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos.**

**Fandelyraandlance: Gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Mireee3D2Y: Gracias, aquí tienes otro capítulo espero que te guste. Besos.**

Sayonara~Nakamas : )


	3. La felicidad despúes de la tormenta

La felicidad después de la tormenta

**Konichiwa min 'na ¿qué tal va todo? O traigo aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gomennasai… Luffy salió viendo un vídeo, es algo curioso.**

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado:**

Luffy: ¿ De la tormenta?

Chopper: Sí, a lo mejor la fiebre vino de el ambiente frío de la tormenta.

Luffy: Aja, tormentas misteriosas shishishi.

Sanji: ¡ Chopper, Nami se esta despertando!

**(Pov Luffy)**

Menuda alegría, Nami se estaba despertando.

Chopper: No, Nami, no te levantes.

Nami: Tenemos … que … seguir … navegando … nos estamos … quedando sin … provisiones … tenesmos que llegar … a … la … siguiente … isla.

Chopper: Vale, pero cuando te encuentres mejor mientras …

Luffy: No nos moveremos de aquí, no hasta que estes recuperada del todo.

Y tu Chooper, eres el medico así que te quiero pendiente de Nami, ¿entendido?

Chopper: Sí.

Se acercó a Nami, y le dio el medicamento.

Nami: Gracias, Luffy.

Luffy: No me las des, es mi labor.

Pasaron tres días, yo no habíha comido nada, y solo me alejaba de la enfermería para ir al baño, mientras estuve con Nami todo el tiempo.

Era por la noche del tercer día, y Hancock vino a despedirse, porque mañana a la mañana temprano se iría, y ya que yo no me movía de la enfermería, se fue a despedir allí, pero en ese momento Nami, se levanto.

Luffy: Nami ¡ ya estas bien!

Nami: ¿Qué hago en la …?  
Ya no le di más tiempo a hablar, ya que me avalanzé sobre ella.

Nami: ¿ Luffy qué haces? Y ¿qué hago yo en la enfermería? ¿ y qué hace ella aquí?  
Luffy: Despúes de la tormenta, te pusiste enferma, por eso estas aquí, y Hancock vino a despedirse, ya que mañana se va, y como yo no me movía de aquí, tuvo que venir acá.

Nami: ¿He estado durmiendo dos semanas?

Luffy: No, tres días, pero le confesé a Hancock, mis verdaderos sentimientos, y ya se quedó satisfecha. Así que se va.

**( Pov Autor)**

Nami vio como Hancock sonreía, y eso ella lo tomo como que, a Luffy le gustaba Hancock, y se había declarado, eso le dolió.

Se levantó empujando a Luffy.

Se fue a la cocina con unas lagrimas pero…

Nami: Mierda …

Estaban todos en la cocina observandola, escuchó unos pasos acelerados, provenientes de su capitán.

Luffy: Oiiii Nami ¿ por qué me empujaste? ¿ Nami estás llorando?

La navegante, lo volvió a empujar y se fue hacia su habitación.

Sanji fue junto a Luffy y lo cojió del chaleco.

Sanji: ¡Tú pedazo de idiota de goma rota! ¡ Has hecho llorar a Nami, por segunda vez! ¡Y todo por tu maldito infantilismo!

Luffy: No fue mi intención, y sueltamé, me iré a disculpar con Nami.

El moreno, se fue al cuarto de las chicas, tendría que ponerse en acción.

**Jajaja, hola, os dejó aquí, un poco de intriga, que sino no tiene emoción.**

**Bue, hasta más o menos no tenga este fic adelantado (con algunos más) no creo que actulize más, aparte de escepciones:  
— Que tenga una nueva historia.**

— **O que lleve tiempo sin actualizar.**

**Ashira23: ¡Gracias de corazón! Pues aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste.**

**¡Quiero reviews ! ¡ Los espero!**

**Sayonara~**


	4. Love me?

Love me?

**Hi! ¿qué tal va todo? Yo estoy aquí, actualizando, el cuarto capítulo de Gomennasi… Luffy, el título (del cap) lo dice todo ¿no? Si llevaís al día la historia, ya os imaginaís jeje. Recordar que esta historia salió viendo un vídeo (que HIZE yo) Enjoy!**

(Pov Autor)

En el Grand Line, nuevo mundo, un barco llamado: Suny Go o Thousand Sunny.

Es de una banda pirata: Mugiwara.

Su increíble capitán, esta teniendo varios problemas con su maravillosa navegante.

| _En la cocina |_

Sanji: Hancock ¿quieres algo?

Hancock, estaba mirando hacia el suelo, no le salían las lagrímas por su dignidad.

Ussop: ¿Hancock?

Robin: Oe , Hancock ¿estas bien?

Franky y Brook solo miraban a la emperatriz con cara de pena y Chopper, hacía medicamentos.

Hancock: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

Zoro: ¿Te refieres a Nami?

Brook: Y seguramente, con Luffy-san

Sanji tomo una bocanada de humo, y Hancock se cogió las rodillas.

Zoro: ¿Quieres qué te cuente la historia desde el pricipio?

Todos: ¡Nani!

Si, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, íncredulos. ¿Desde cuando Zoro se enteraba de algo?

Zoro: ¿Quieres?

Hancock solo asintió.

Zoro: Bien pues empezemos …

| _En la habitación de las chicas | _

Podíamos ver dos cuerpos, apoyados en la pared. Se podían distinguir que eran de diferentes sexos. Y efectivamente, el moreno estaba "sobre" la peliroja y esta apoyada en la pared.

Luffy: ¿Te ha quedado claro? No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa.

Nami: No es tan malo llorar.

Luffy: Nami, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y los dos sabemos que no piensas eso.

Nami: Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, tú la amas a ella, y yo … yo, me he sentido como una mierda, en la enfermería, cuando me lo dijisteis.

Luffy: ¿Pero qué estas diciendo? Yo no amo a Hancock

Nami: ¿ A no?

Luffy: Nami, esto te lo quería decir hace tres días, cuando tu te fuiste, a atender la tormenta.

La razón porque Hancock se valla mañana es porque, yo te amo a ti y no a ella, pienso en ti y no en ella, lloro por ti y no por ella, te protejo a ti y no a ella. En resumen te amo.

Nami: ¿Me amas?

Luffy se acercó más a Nami.

Luffy: Eres la chica que buscó.

La peliroja rió, y el chico de goma pusó cara de confusión.

Nami: No creo que tú tengas de eso.

El moreno compartió su risa con ella, se acercó y la besó, suavemente, y después profundizo el beso. Se separaron, el chico sonrió, victorioso, y ella, se puso roja.

Nami: Luffy…

Luffy: Het, tranqui, que tal si lo dejamos en que, tú vas a ser mi próxima reina de los piratas.

La navegante asintió y lloró.

Luffy: Hey no llores, me lo has prometido.

Nami: Yo …

Luffy: Venga, pasare la noche contigo, ya que hoy a Robin le toca hacer guardia y Hancock, duerme en otra habitación.

Nami: Vale.

**Yohohohoho, hola, sabeís que estos capítulos estan quedando muy cortitos gomen *_***

**¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros?**

**Reviews:**

**Ginny . D. Elle: Gracias por comentar en el capítulo dos y tres, si yo también odie a Hancock cuando tuve que escribir que sonreía, creéme me dolió en el alma.**

**Mireee3D2Y: Pues estos eran los sentimientos de Luffy, creo que era algo que todos estabamos esperando.**

**Ofidus: Yo también te quiero senchou, y la palabra super mega genialoso, me hace reirme (no se por que) y sobre lo de maldita Hancock ¿te vino una venada de anti-hancock verdad? Bueno pues para el poroximo ya estaras feliz. Creme.**

**Robin-Chwan: Gracias, me alegro de que te valla gustando la historia, y la verdad es que no pense en darle suspenso romantico pero quedó como quedó.**

**Gracias a todos los que estan leyendo mi fic.**

**Sayonara~ **


	5. I fuck wiht you in my bedroom

I fuck with you in my bedroom

**¡Huolaa! Bue, los que saben ingles supongo que, ya saben de que tratará el capítulo, y los que no, utilizarán el traductor, pero ¿quién no hace eso? He hecho un esquema de esta historia y, tendrá sobre unos 47 capítulos, es mi primer fic que hago tan largo. Gomennasai… Luffy salió viendo un vídeo, enjoy!**

(Pov Narrador)

| Habitación de las chicas |

Dos cuerpos, en la cama, ninguno de los dos hace dos años atrás se crearía esto, pero ahora…

Se podía ver a el capitán: Monky . D . Luffy, encima de su chica, la gata ladrona, su navegante:Nami.

Estés besándose apasionadamente, con el torso al denusdo, ambos. Se podían oír leves gemidos, natural, ya que el chico, estaba dentro del cuerpo de la chica, pronto llegaría el turno del orgamos, y cuando sucedió, Luffy se corrió dentro de la peli-roja.

Luffy: Nami… yo

Nami: No digas nada más, no me arrepiento.

Luffy: ¿Arrepentirse de qué?

Nami: De no haber usado protección.

**Hola de nuevo, lo se es demasiado corto, pero no se me ocurría nada, así que salio esto. Como veis ambos lo han hecho, el problema es que lo hicieron, pero sin protección ¿Nami se quedará embarazada? En 19 capítulos lo sabréis.**

**Gracias a :**

**Ofidus: Sobre lo de Zoro, aparecerá más tarde, lo prometo, y creo que este capítulo te gusto, por que bue, tú ya sabes xD Gracias por el reviewn.**

**Dorubou Neko: Como ya le hhe dicho a Ofidus lo de Zoro lo sabréis más tarde, espero quye te haya gustado el cap, gracias por el reviewn.**

**Sayonara~ **


	6. Goodbye Hancock good luck with your new

Goodbye Hancock good luck with you new love

**¡Hola! Actualizo, con el 6 de 47. Espero que os guste y recordad, Gommenasai… Luffy salió de un vídeo, enjoy!**

(Pov Luffy)

Me desperté temprano, estaba desnudo y, tampoco, no estaba en mi habitación. Gire mi cara y te ví, apoyada sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, y tú también lo estabas.

¿Qué hicimos anoche?

Vi que te despertabas y te frotabas delicadamente tus ojos, observe como me miraste y me sonreíste, y luego te besé.

Luffy: Buenos días, Nami.

Nami: Buenos días, Luffy.

Te levantaste, y empezaste a coger tu ropa y comenzaste a vestirte, y lo mismo hice yo. Cuando ya estábamos vestidos, nos cogimos de la mano y salimos del camarote.

Luffy: ¿Y Hancock?

Broock: Hancock-sama, se fue hace rato.

Franky: Si, dijo que se había enamorado de otro hombre, y las chicas le vinieron a recoger sobre las seis.

Luffy: Ya veo.

Nami: Pues espero que tenga más suerte que con Luffy.

Sanji en ese momento salto.

Sanji: Nami-swan, estas cojida de …

Nami miró nuestras manos aún entrelazadas.

Nami: Si, somos novios.

Luffy: No sabéis lo bien que se porta en la cama.

En ese instante, recibí un golpe venido de Sanji, me envió hasta el mástil.

Luffy: ¿¡Por qué!

Nami: Luffy…

Sanji: Primero Hancock, ahora con Nami, eres un maldito suertudo. Y aún por encima, las haces sufrir a todas.

Empezó a llorar.

Sanji: Prométeme, maldito cabrón, que cuidaras de ella.

Luffy: Lo juro.

Fui denuevo a la cocina, Nami me abrazó, y Franky y Usoop se pusieron a la faena.

Luffy: Oii, Sanji, no quiero que vuelva a suceder algo como lo de Usoop, pero me vuelves a lanzar así y te pateo el trasero.

Sanji: Esi te pasa por baboso.

Luffy: ¡Cómo que…!

Nami: Ya esta bien, sino quereís recibir galletas los dos.

Yo le coji de las manos y la mire.

Luffy: Lo siento no volverá a suceder.

Nami: Si ya ahora no me hagas la pelota.

**Hey! Quedan menos capítulos, para que esta historia finalicé, en total quedan 41,pero bue. Os quería agradecer a todos, y espero vuestras quejas, comentarios, felicitaciones. Y a vosotros también anónimos. Otra cosa que se me olvidaba. Si tenéis alguna duda o pregunta, no dudéis en preguntármela, yo os contestare felizmente.**

**Gracias:**

**Ranma 84: Sí, ya se que lo hice demasiado rápido, pero como dije antes (en el anterior capítulo) no sé me ocurría nada. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Zilion: ¡Gracias! Pues aquí ya tienes el capítulo nuevo, espero que te haya gustado. Besos.**

**Ofidus: Jajajaja, ves te dije que te iba a gustar, no le heches la culpa a ellos dos (que te conozco xD) y sobre los 19 capítulos sabrás el porque adelante. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Besos.**

**Ginny . D . Elle: Sii, es por eso fíjisimo muhahahaha. Me alegra de que te haya gustado aun que haya sido cortito. Espero que este también. Besos!**

**Saludos a todos y buena vida~ **


	7. ¿Shiky? ¿Quién eres tú?

¿Shiky? ¿Quién eres tú?

**Konichiwa min 'na, bien volvemos a tomar el rumbo del fic, la verdad es que estos ultimos capítulos me salieron así de la nada, megor ¿no? Gomennasai… Luffy salió viendo un vídeo. Enjoy!**

(Pov Luffy)

Hacía ya tres semanas que empecé a salir con Nami, fueron fabulosas, nunca me había sentido así.

Ahora sé que puedo contar con ella para todo.

| Habitación de los chicos 1:30 AM |

Zoro: ¿Y donde esta Luffy?

Franky: ¿No os lo había dicho?

Ussop: ¿Desde cuando dices algo informativo?

Franky: ¡HEY! Que me vais a dar el bajón, bueno, me pidió que le hiciera un camarote para él y Nami, y lo termine y estarán ahí.

Ussop: Mientras nos dejen dormir me parece bien.

| Camarote de Luffy y Nami |

Estaba tumbado en la cama. Nami me dijo que iba a hacer chocolate caliente, así que la estoy esperando, sin duda, el camarote que hizo Franky es fabuloso: al entrar ves una cama de matrimonio, con dos mesitas de noche a cada lado, en el lado derecho de la habitación hay: el escritorio de Nami, con mapas colgados en la pared, y la ventana, en el lado izquierdo: dos estanterías, y al fondo un armario (de ese que están pegados a la pared) que si lo abres te encuentras una puerta y al abrirla hay una habitación llena de ropa, el 98% de Nami, en fin una habitación fabulosa.

Llegó Nami con una bandeja, con dos tazas.

Nami: Hola.

Luffy: Hola.

Dejó la bandeja en una mesita y me dio mi taza, nos las tomamos y nos dormimos.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos, y desayunamos "pacifícamente" y empezamos hacer lo de siempre.

| 12:00 PM |

Estaba con Nami ne la cubierta hablando, pero vimos algo bajando volando, que provenía de esa especie de barco flotante.

Luffy: ¿Quién eres tú?

Shiky: Hola, me llamo León dorado, pero llamarme Shiky.

Nami: ¿Shiky?

Shiky: Oh, baby-chan~

Luffy: ¿Os conoceís?

Nami: No, pero ese nombre me suena.

Luffy: Bueno, ¿Shiky? ¿Quién eres tú?

**Hey,hey,hey panda. Acabé con este cap. Bueno esperar pacientemente el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias a:**

**Dorubou Neko: Jajajaja sí Hancock se va (pero volverá OH NO! Hhe dicho algo que no devía xD) También ya se que le vale a Luffy con lo de la cama, jajá jajá el que me da pena es Sanji pero que se le va a hacer xD.**

**Ranma 84: ¡Genial un 10! ¡Me siento una buena alumna! (como mi nota en lengua de literatura xD) pos no una simple patada ya ves xD.**

**Ofidus: Lo sé , también me lo dice mi profe de Lengua (lo de escribir mejor) y claro seguro que son ellos los pervertidos (recuerda que yo me uní al plan de Helena Laura y tu amigete el doblador cuyo nombre no me acuerdo xD) y sobre lo de Nami, yo también me mee cuando lo escribí.**

**Kurinchi: Bueno pues ¡BIENBENIDO POR EMPEZAR A COMENTAR! Gracias por el apoyo, y sobre completarlos todos, eso era lo que teníha pensado xD.**

**Ginny . D. Elle : Lo sé lo de Luffy es especial xD y sobre quedarse solitos y se den besitos… ya veremos xD (tenlo por seguro) gracias por lo ánimos.**

**Y Reviwens **

**Sayonara~ **


End file.
